Surviving Parent Abuse
by blue fire 101
Summary: The summary is inside, but basically Bella is friends with Cullens, even Rosalie, and her parents abuse her and mistreat her. can she survive. will the Cullen's find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Bella Swan and her abusive parents. You might not like this is you are a fan of Renee, or Charlie. Bella had always been a broken kid. Her only friends were the Cullen's. She got along with everyone including Rosalie. She even knew their secret. This will be a short chapter because I want to see if people enjoy it to continue it.

Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW THAT STEPHIENE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!!

* * *

Ch.1 Plans

Bella P.O.V.

I sat up in my bed to fast wincing at the memories of the new lashes on my back. Renee and Charlie weren't the loveable parents everyone thought they were. They were really strict. If I got anything less than an A well that's about 12 lashes on my back. Slowly I crawled out of bed and got into the shower. That process took me almost an entire hour to do without causing myself so much pain. My entire body is covered in bruises lashes, scars, and various other punishments. I got ready as fast as I could.

"Hopefully I can make it out before my parents wake up and punish me for no reason." I thought. I grabbed a piece of bread and spread some jam onto it. Slowly I opened the door waiting to hear one of my parents scream for me to stay put. The fact is I'm scared of them. They never once showed me love. So I've dealt with all these harsh punishments for years. The only Cullen who knew the truth about my parents was Jasper. You see we are kind of identical twins in personality wise. Emment is like my big brother that I never had. Alice and Rosalie are like the loveable sisters I always wished for. Edward was my someone special, and Esme, and Carlisle are the parents I always wished for.

I made it out of the house and quickly climbed into my truck and drove to school. I usually get to school early. Today I was even extra early. I made it to school a whole hour before it even starts. Well that's one good thing because the Cullen's usually arrive at this time anyways so yeah. I got out of my truck and turned to see Chief Swan or Charlie standing outside of his car. When he saw me he smiled and I cringed away from him. Remembering all those painful memories of last night.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten home from school hoping that my parents didn't know that I got a B+ on my history test. I tried to tip toe to my room, but just as I was climbing the stairs I heard someone clear their throat. I looked around to see both my parents standing there. Charlie was holding the whip and Renee was holding a progress report. "Bella you got a B+ on your history test." Renee said with a wicked smile. I gulped and nodded my head. "Well time for punishment." Charlie said as he brought the whip down on my just finished healing back. I cried out in pain. Every stroke was more painful than the other. I cried and cried for a good long time. When I looked up I felt nauseated because I could smell, and see the blood everywhere. "Blood" I thought. "That's my blood." I thought again._

_I got onto my knees and crawled all the way into my room and shut the door closed. After a few minutes of laying on my stomach my cell phone went off. I picked it up and saw that it was Alice calling. I answered the phone hiding my pain. "Hi Alice." I said as cheerfully as I could. "Bella are you busy?" she asked. "Yeah (winces softly) I'm doing a project do tomorrow (which was true) so I need all the time I have left to finish it." I said before hanging up. I set down my phone and cried softly for ten minutes before getting ready for bed and going to bed._

_End Flashback_

I turned to see the Cullen's silver Volvo pull up to the parking space only a few spots from mine. Alice walked over fluently and smiled at me. Everyone else followed. "Hey Bella." She greeted. "Hey guys!" I said with happiness. Jasper instantly eased the pain I felt. I was grateful for that. Edward came over and smiled at me. I smiled back as much as I could. He frowned at my attempt. "Bella are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head fighting the tears back. That's when I noticed Charlie walking over towards us. I straightened up and acted like I didn't see him. "Hey ya kids. How's it going?" He asked. "Good. How are you Chief Swan?" Jasper asked hatefully well with a little hint of hate in it. Charlie looked at Jasper than me, and smiled. "I'm good. Hope Bella isn't bothering you. If so just let me know, and I'll take care of it." He said before patting my back real hard and walking away. I winced in a normal voice. They all turned and stared at me confused and worried.

"No big deal." I assured them. "I just hit my back on the wall this morning not watching where I was going." I said. They all became quiet. That's when Mike Newton, and Jessica Hansen in his new Toyota. Mike and Jess had been going out for three years now. I had rarely any friends except the Cullen's. My only other friends are Angela Weber, and her Boyfriend Ben. People did care about me only if they were involved. So Angela and Ben were always worried because they cared about me no matter what. They arrived after Mike, and Jess by two minutes.

Charlie watched us carefully waiting for a chance to pull me aside and whip me. That's when I accidently made fun of Rosalie and she got hurt. He smiled his wicked smile, while walking over and dragging me towards his car. Jasper's eyes light up with anger. That's when all the Cullen's saw Charlie pull out a whip to hit me with. Charlie pulled the whip back and it would have hit me if it wasn't for…….


	2. Ryan Knight

**Ch2. Ryan Knight**

**Author's P.O.V.**

You see the thing is Bella only imagined Charlie hitting her in front of everyone. She was used to being hit so many times that her mind would imagine things. Now Charlie was scaring her and threatening her. That's when Ryan Knight appeared. He had silver hair that was short and these light, very light green eyes. He grabbed Charlie's hand and glared at him. Ryan grabbed Bella and pulled her over to where the Cullen's are.

"Bella come on. I told you that I would protect you from Charlie. Why didn't you call me?" He asked. "Well…….it's because I can't use the phone anymore." Bella explained sheepishly. Ryan sighed and gave Bella a more than friend hug. Now you're probably wondering how Edward reacts to this. Ummm……you see Edward feels like killing the guy. Truth be told Bella has a crush on both guys. Anyways the two long lost friends walk into the school smiling at each other. Rosalie walks over to Edward and says "You could always kill both of them." before walking off to her next class with Emmett by her side. Alice knew Edward would do both, kill Bella, or fall in love with her. Alice walked over to Edward and gave him a hug. "Don't do anything Carlisle wouldn't do." Alice warned him before skipping off to class with Jasper close behind.

Edward stood there for a few mintues thinking of all the these Carlise built for his family, and decided to just avoid Bella from now on since she has someone else.

* * *

Bella walked beside Ryan and suddenly felt a surge of pain in her back. She fell to the floor cuddle in a ball. Ryan bent down calling out her name, but Bella couldn't hear a single thing. People began gathering around seeing what was happening. Alice was in the same class as Edward, and Jasper. She got up from her seat and ran human speed to Bella. "Bella are you alright?" Alice asked. Bella didn't even move. Alice picked her up, and had to steady herself, because of Bella's smell. she quickly brought her to Edward's car, and put her in the passenger seat. Edward was in class when he heard "Oh my god Bella Swan just collasped. Alice Cullen's taking Edward Cullen's car so she can take her to the hospital." Edward instanly ran from class to his car. "Alice what are you doing?" Edward asked between clenched teeth.

"Bella's hurt. She won't respond to anything. If I call her name nothing happens. She needs to see Carlisle." Alice argued. Edward sighed knowing Alice cared too much for Bella. "Alright I'll take her to Carlisle." Edward said as he climbed into the front seat of his silver Volvo, and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Carlisle was just now finishing a patient when he heard his name called. He gracefully walked out of the room and saw his son Edward carrying Bella towards him. "Edward whats wrong?" Carlisle asked. "She just collasped, and she's not responding to anything. I wasn't there when it happened, but this is all I know." Edward said while trying to calm himself down. "Don't worry my son. I'll take care of her you, go home." Carlisle said as he put bella on a gulliner (those beds with wheels) and took her to a spare patient room.

Carlisle carefully took an x-ray of Bella. When he saw the results, he started backing up saying "that's impossible."

* * *

Don't you hate cliff hangers. well sorry it's short but you found out the mysterious guy, and oh no Bella's in trouble.


	3. Impossible

Ch.4 Impossible?

Carlisle's P.O.V.

As I stared at Bella Swan with a look of shock, I composed myself. "Bella how long have you been the Goddess of Beauty, Love, Life, Light, and Animals?" I asked. Bella looked down and didn't answer for a few minutes. "Carlisle can we keep this a secret." She asked me with a pleading edge to her voice. I nodded my head and sat down. "So why do you stand the beatings?" Iasked. Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Well it's more of I'm trying to fit in as a human." She replied with a smile forming at the corner of her mouth. I exhaled at the fact that she was smiling. "So what shall I tell everyone then?" I asked. "I collapsed because I was hydrated." Bella replied cheerfully, well so she tried to act. I knew that she felt uncomfortabel with me finding out. "Alright I'll keep quiet only, and if only you agree to tell social services about your parents and move in with my family." I said while thinking that through my head. "_Esme would be so pleased, and so would Alice. Although Rosalie, and Jasper wouldn't agree, but they would ahve to deal with it. Edward would be happy, and maybe Emmett as well." _

"Can I go now?" Bella asked. "Hmm....oh right yes. Sorry I was just thinking." I said while helping her out of the room. I watched her go to her parents and then the yelling started. I sighed knowing that if i internvened they would hurt her more. So I did just the opposite. "Excuse me." I said while budding in. "Can I talk to you two." I asked Charlie and Renee. They both hesitated for a minute before agreeing. Right at that moment Alice and Edward pulled up. I walked over to Bella and whispered "Get in the car with them and they'll take you to my house." before walking back over to Bella's parents. Bella listened to me and got into the car with Edward's help.

"What do you wa-" Chalrie started before he saw Bella get into Edward's car. "What the hell is going on. Bella Swan get your butt out of the car." He yelled as the door shut closed and they drove away. "I'm sorry but Bella is in no condition to stay with you two so she wil be staying with my family and I while she gets better." I replied before heading back into the hospital to gather my stuff up and leave for my house.

Bella's P.O.V.

Carlisle whispered in my ear "Get in the car with them and they'll take you to my house." before he walked back over to my parents. I walked slowly over to Edward. He smile the smile I saw the first time we talked. "You okay Bella." He said in his velvet voice. I nodded my head and got into the backseat while Alice and him got into the front. I heard my dad yelling at me while we pulled away. I sat on the seat and hugged myself hopping that he didn't hop into his car and chase after us. Alice seemed to since my worry and said "Don't worry Bella you'll be safe with us. We are gonna be sisters soon." The only thing I did was nodd my head.

Edward looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Bella do you want to go to your house and grabb some of your clothes?" He asked gently. I just shooked my head no and stared out the window. Everyonce in a while I would feel him staring at me. Alice would try making me laugh, but it didn't work. I guess the fear of what the punishment would be when Charlie brought me back scared me so much.

The next thing I knew was someone gently shaking me. "Bella wake up." Edward said as he helped me out of the car. I guess I fell asleep. I stopped and stared at his family. Esme came closer and gently took my hand. "Bella I'm so happy your here and not with them." she said while hugging me. I smiled slightly and walked into the house. "Bella." Jasper said with his southern accent. I nodded at him before I was shown to Edward's room where I would be sleeping. I kindly tried to convice them to let me sleep in the basement, but nothing I said worked, so i gave in. Alice showed me a closet full of clothes my size, and style. "Sorry about Alice, she's a clothes freak." Edward explained when he saw my face.

I just smiled and sat down on the queen size bed with red and black sheets. I gently let my hand slide across the silk fabric smilin at how soft it was. Edward smiled to happy that I was smiling. The next thing I knew Edward's face was full of shock. I turned to ask him what was wrong, but the next thing I knew his face was smiling again. "Well that explains everything." Edward said. I started to ask him what he found out but he just left the room. I sat there confused and a little hurt. So I decided to leave. I kept my thoughts on taking a walk not far from here so Alice wouldn't freak out. By the time Alcie would realize where I was it would be too late.

I grabbed a taxi a good ten miles away from the cullen's house. I told him how to get to my house. I stood there and took five deep breaths before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Charlie snarled. "It's me dad." I said The next thing I knew the door flung open and I was snatched inside so fast that I nearly passed out.

Edward's P.O.V.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts "_I really don't understand how Bella is the goddess of Beauty, Life, Light, Love, and Animals, and yet she endures the pain of abuse."_ So I ran to talk to Carlisle, and that's when Alice ran into the room horrorstrickened. "Edward." she said in the most painful voice I ever heard. I saw what she saw:

***Alice's Vision***

**Bella was beeing beaten to death. Blood was everywhere. Renee sat on the couch not caring at all. Everyonce in a while she would laugh at Bella. "Bella you stupid piece of worhtlessness. You will never see the day of light again." Charlie said as he gave one last kick and Bella fell down and there was silence.**

***End of Alice's Vision***

I stood there growling and shaking. Emmett came up and grabbed me. i tried getting out of his clutches but it didn't work. "Emmett she could be dead." I snarled. "Why don't you calm down and Carlisle will go check okay?" Emmett suggested.

I thought that out, but the image of Killing Charile and Renee kept blocking that thought. Jasper came closer and calmed me down. I stopped and just relaxed as Jasper's powers worked their magic on me. "Will you let me go?" I asked Emmett. He hesitated then let me go. "Don't worry we'll get her back." Emmett reasured me. Carlisle had left while we aruged.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I quickly got there and started to work on cleaning her up. I gave her a blood transfution so she wouldn't die. "Bella?" I called out. She moved a little bit, but I wasn't sure if she actually heard me. I picked her up and turned around to see Charlie standing there with a shovel and Renee with a kitchen knife. "_oh great."_ I thought.

"Charlie, Renee I needed you two to move or else." I said all but calmly.


	4. Great Memory Read Profile

(Just to let you know this is the actual fourth chapter. It will be number six when reading this story, because I wrote two notes, so skip number's 3&5. Thank you.)

Ch.4 the Escape

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I know I've sworn to never kill a human, but right now seems like I might not have any choice. "You will be given a quick death if you don't let Bella, and me go." I said in a threatening voice. Charlie and Renee just laughed again. I sighed, knowing that I would be ruining everything I created in this family. Just then a knock was heard at the door. I turned around to see Ryan Knight. He opened the door and had an angry face. He turned to me. "Carlisle take Bella and help her. I'll deal with these two." He said. I nodded my head and quickly picked up Bella with as much care as possible.

Ryan's P.O.V.

I watched Carlisle leave, and then turned to Charlie and Renee with an evil grin. "Now, now let's see. Um-mm what to do?" I asked myself while staring at the two of them. "Oh….I know. I'll kill you." I said as I transformed into a were-tiger. (Just imagine a Tiger standing on its hind legs, or like the werewolf in Van Helsing, but a Tiger.) My eyes turned from gray to green. I stared at Charlie's and Renee's eyes, full of fear,and horror. I smelled the fear,and then attacked them. Leaving no trace behind that they were even here. As I finished I changed clothes, and cleaned the spots where you could still either see, or smell blood. Once that was done I walked out of the house, and smiled.

Bella's P.O.V.

I awoke in a room that I didn't recognize. I could scarcely open my eyes. I heard the sound of birds chirping, and a piano playing. The sound of my lullaby was playing. i smiled and thought of all the wonderful times I had with the Cullen's. The day I jumped into the deep end of the lake,and Edward saved me. the time Emmett and I played video games, and I actually beat him. Okay so I cheated using my powers, which just to let you know are too many to be named so you'll just have to guess. anyways there was that one time that Alice took me shopping. I shuddered at that thought.

***Flashback***

**It was September 13th, my birthday. Alice decided that I need new clothes, not those skanky ones I wear. Frankly I couldn't agree more, since most of clothes had blood stains on them. She took me to a private mall for Rich people. The second I stepped in I turned around to walk out. Alice grabbed me by my shirt. "Bella you promise." Alice whined. "I know I did, it's just.....that I was thinking more of a local mall, not a private one." I said hoping she would see the error of her ways. "No silly. We have to make you sparkle for Edward." Alice said as she started to tow me. "Wait.......what....sparkle as in those short short dresses that you can't wear undies with? "I asked Alice terrified. She turned and gave me an evil smile. "NOOOOO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs becoming the main attraction of the mall. "Will you be quiet?" Alice asked. i nodded my head. She took me to Star Palace(not sure if there is a store called that.) I stopped as my breathe was caught in my throat. I saw various kinds of outfits. Blue shirts with sapphire skirts. Ruby colored dresses with a rubies all over it. "Alice there's no way I can pay for this." I said staring at the price. "I know, that's why I'm paying for it." Alice beamed. I just nearly stopped myself from passing out. "Alice I can't let you do that." I said. Alice just gave me a look like whatever. She bought me two sapphire outfits, three ruby outfits, five emerald outfits. which the total cost was like 500,000 million dollars. When we got back to her house I ran to Edwards room and stayed there for a good three hours. i was mad that Alice assumed that she could buy me the most expensive things there.**

***End Flashback***

I smiled at that memory. I wasn't mad for long because as I found out she bought clothes that I would wear so I went downstairs and hugged her. That was a funny memory. I was able to open my eyes completely. I sat up and felt a sharp pain. i continued getting up slower than before. i turned around the corner and saw Carlisle talking to Edward. "You have to keep it a secret. If Bella finds out you know her secret, she'll leave and never come back." Carlisle said. "Why? She wouldn't have to worry about us finding out later." Edward said. "I prefer that my existence is kept hidden,and a secret." I told them. "Or else there be a line of people asking me to make their lives better, when it's them who controls their lives not me. I'm only here to help when help is needed." I explained.


	5. Good vs Evil

Dear Fans,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated until now. Busy with School, and just stress every now and then. So since it's summer I will try and update it more. This chapter sorry If I make it short. I've had a little trouble with coming up with an idea for this chapter. I am so happy that you people gave me some feedback. Well enjoy.

Sincerely Blue fire 101

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

Both Edward and Carlisle stared at me. "What?" I asked. "So if someone wanted the one they loved to fall in love with them they would ask you?" Edward asked with curiosity. I raised my eyebrow and sighed. "Yes. Since they ask me. I being the goddess of Beauty, Life, Love, Light, and Animals." I replied. Edward thought about what I said. "So just out of curiosity why did you let them abuse you?" Edward asked. "I explained this already. They find out and everything would go to ruin." I said trying to not get mad. Edward saw that and backed off. "Now I'm going to get breakfast and........go visit some friends." I said as I walked back upstairs.

Edward gave me a confused look just before I walked up stairs. I changed into some comfy clothes. Mainly a tank top and shorts. I walked all the way to the forest by my old house. There I sat and waited. A panther, dog, horse, two foxes and a baby mountain lion came and sat by me. I smiled and hugged each of them. the panther's name is Zera, the dog is Shaun, the horse is Boxer, the two foxes are ray and Silvia, and the baby mountain lion's name is Zach. "Hey guys." I said.

Zera just nodded her head while everyone else said hello in their own way. "whats going on?" I asked noticing that Zera was happy or her usual self. Everyone just stayed quiet. Zach walked forwards and sat on my lap. Tears started to fall. I picked him up and nuzzled with him. "What happened?" I asked with fear and worry in my straining voice. Zera got up and looked at Shaun, Boxer, Ray and Silvia. "There's something we need to tell you." Zera said. I looked at everyone confused. Everyone had sad faces.

It happened a while ago.

***Flashback***

**We were waiting for you because we thought you asked for a meeting. Instead we face another group of animals like us. Kiria, and Kyle stood in front of our group representing our alpha,and his wife. The other group actually started smiling. We didn't understand until we were attacked. They were vicious. The only ones who survived were us five. Everyone else was dead and being eaten or just dead. I tried to save Kiria and Kyle but it was too late. We retreated with them following until we got to your house. Something about it made them stop. At first we thought it was you, but instead there stood a blonde girl who just smiled and growled at them. We got ready to attack if necessary, but all she said was that you owe her. Then she left.**

***End of Flashback***

I sat there completely shocked and full of pain. I started crying. I didn't know what to do. Even if I'm the goddess of five different things it's not easy. I tried holding in all the emotions I was having but I couldn't. The next thing that happened was that everything started to die. I got up and started walking. Trying to make everything come back to life, but my ability to let my emotions control me made it impossible. I searched for miles and hours. Looking for him...the one responsible. I dragged my already tired and almost lifeless feet towards him. Pain erupted everywhere in my body. "So you seem to have lost hope." He said with a smirk. " No. My emotions just needed a little adjustment." i said with a smirk.

"Let's fight! shall we?" He asked with an evil grin. "Bring it on." I said as a big blast of light went sailing towards him. He put up a darkness barrier. I instantly made things come to life. Flowers trees,animals, anything. They started attacking. Unfortunately he did the same thing except for they were dead. He shot a death cannon ball at me. I jumped to the right and left dodging them. He then sent darkness, death,hate,ugly, and dead animals towards me. I tried blocking it in time...but couldn't. I began to dissappear. I started to slowly fade, but came back with a burst of love,life, beauty,light, and alive animals. "Not that easy to destroy me Roy." I said as I got up with some cuts, and bruises.

He smirked. "That's what I've always enjoyed about being your opponent." He said as he ran towards me with his sword of death. I ran towards him with my sword of life. I lunged and blocked. While he blocked and lunged. This pattern started appearing. Parry,block,attack,parry,blaock,attack. Hours went by as this fighting happened. I was losing energy pretty fast. I soon started feeling people losing faith in me. I started to slow down.

Roy saw this and smirked. "Too bad your family isn't here to help you." He whispered in my ear as his sword came down apon me.

* * *

Don't you hate cliffhangers. So do you like? If not then please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Love Blue fire 101


	6. The End

Dear Fans,

This may or may not be the last chapter. I'm not sure whether to go father or end it here. We'll see at the end. Thanks to all my wonderful fans who gave me feedback and let me know that i don't stink i just need to work on my writing skills.

Sincerely Blue fire 101.

P.S. Please continue to R&R!

* * *

Author's P.O.V.

So where was I? Oh yeah. Bella is on her knees waiting for the sword to kill her when she hears seven different growls. She looks to her left and sees her family. Edward attacks Roy and then runs over to Bella helping her up. "Bella are you okay?" Edward asked. "Yeah I'm just happy that you guys are here." Bella replied. Edward nodded and stood in a defensive position in front of her. "Oh I see you didn't tell them." Roy smirked. Edward growled and Alice asked. "What didn't you tell us?" Bella sighed running her fingers through her hair.

The first time we ever fought against each other was before Aro became a vampire." Bella said with no emotions. Everyone became silent. Edward stared at Bella confusion written all over his face. Bella turned her attention back to Roy. "Yeah what I said was true, but you've never won...not once." Bella said walking in front of Edward summoning a light sword. Roy summoned the sword of death. He smiled a wicked smile and charged at Bella. Bella blocked and parried. Roy seemed to have an advantage to her. Bella noticing that people where dieing more than living she tried to save everything which cost practically all of her energy and strength. Roy then cut her side.

Bella walked backwards holding the sword with one hand. "Maybe this time I'll win." Roy said as he raised the sword up. At this time everything seemed to slow down except Bella and the Cullens. Bella then fell to the ground breath panting. Carlisle appeared at her side and cleaned the wound and sealed it together. Bella then got up and tried standing but she didn't have enough energy. "Bella?" Alice asked. "I'm fine just used up my energy is all." Bella said with a fake smile. "We'll help." Esme suggested. "No." Bella said to fast. "This is not your fight." Bella said. "It damn well is now." Edward snarled growling at the slow moving Roy.

"This is before any of your times." Bella said looking at them one by one. "This doesn't matter. Your the love of my life and there's no way in hell that I'm gonna lose you." Edward said with a serious face."You won't. I'll just be reborn and then you can take care of me even if it takes years." Bella said giving Edward a pleading look. "Bella I like you how you are now. the thought of losing you hurts too much." Edward said as his eyes filled with pain, and sorrow. Bella sighed. "okay. Time seems to be on our side so our best bet is to cut him in half and then send him to heaven. Why heaven...because it's his greatest fear." Bella explained before they could ask.

"Alright.I'll charge at him and then Emmett you attack from the side. Jasper you attack from behind. Edward you attack from his other side." Bella said as they took to their positions. Bella walked slowly knowing that her energy was coming back slowly and that she had to wait for the perfect moment. Roy somehow broke out of the bind he was in and charged at Bella ahead of schedule. Bella just barely ducked to the side in time. Edward lunged at Roy first sending him across towards Emmett. Emmett took him and threw him towards Jasper. Jasper then sent him shooting straight towards Bella. Bella raised her sword up and got ready to kill Roy.

Suddenly out of nowhere a black dragon appeared and grabbed Roy. He started laughing. The next thing was that Bella was picked up by a white dragon. The dragons stopped and turned to face each other. Bella held on to sword as tight as she could without straining her side. Roy let out a wicked laugh as his dragon charged at her. Bella started shooting light, life, love, beauty and good animals at Roy. Roy tried blocking but this was a surprise that he nearly died. In the nick of time he shielded himself and the dragon. Bella then asked the sun to give her strength. Slowly Bella began to regain her energy, strength, and power. "Now I'll finish you off for the final time." Bella said as they charged at each other. Claws, fangs, fire,and energy all attacked one another.

Bella brought her sword up just in time to block Roy's attack. Out of nowhere a baby mountain lion attacks Roy. "Zach!" Bella yells as he's thrown off and into the fire, but the white Dragon catches him before anything happens. Bella grabs Zach and puts him in her lap. "don't do that ever again. you hear me?" Bella said as tears fell. "Okay." Zach said as he hugs her. Bella was slow. She didn't see what happened before it was too late. She threw Zach down to Alice who caught him, and then the worst thing ever happened. Bella fell off the dragon and was caught by her dragon but was hurt severely. Alice got mad and put Zach down. She then ran and climbed up the trees and jumped onto the black dragon and started attacking Roy. The black dragon after a good five minutes threw her off, but wasn't prepared to block when the white dragon bit it's neck. Bella grabbed Alice's hand and swung her onto her dragon. "Alice don't do crazy stunts again." Bella said as she threw life balls at Roy.

The white dragon defeated the black dragon. Down..down Roy and his dragon went. Bella and her dragon landed softly on the ground. Bella jumped off thanked the dragon who's name was Carol. Bella walked towards Roy with her sword ready. "Now you will never hurt anyone again." Bella said as she brought her sword down and killed Roy. The sword went right into his heart. Everything changed from dead to life...darkness to light...ugly to beauty...dead animals to live animals...hate to love. "We finally took care of him." Bella said as she turned around to face everyone.

"Well we can go back to living like we did before." Rosalie said as she walked over and hugged Bella. "Yeah we can." Bella said as she walked with the Cullens back to her home.

* * *

Well sorry folks looks like this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the series. Remember to R&R and if you ever want help with a story...want to write a story with me...or want me to write a oneshot for you just send me a private message and I'll be glad to help.


	7. Bella?

Okay did I say the sixth chapter was the end? I meant that it was…well I don't know how to explain it. Lol. So the story will continue, and I must say I'm disappointed in you my readers. I barely got any more reviews. *breaks down in tears* I wrote the story because you guys liked it. So here's the next chapter. Something is going to happen. sorry if this chapter is short.

* * *

_**Ch.7 Bella?**_

Edward P.O.V.

Bella and I decided to go to London and see Wicked. Bella now understood why the Wicked Witch of the West never got a long with Glynda(sp?) the good witch of the north. She was laughing and smiling throughout the entire play. "Edward that was amazing." Bella said as she hugged me and go into the Volvo. Yeah I know I'm the stupid shiny Volvo owner. Aw who cares. Anyways we spent so much time together we were inseparable. We laughed and played pranks on poor Emmett which caused Rose to give us one hell of a lecture on not messing with her husband.

Bella P.O.V.

Edward and I saw Wicked. It was great. He knew that I wanted to see it. Did he sneak into my box of places and things to see before I die. Yeah truth is I'm not going to ask to be turned into a vampire. I know what your thinking. What are you stupid. That's Bella's whole purpose. Well not me. I'm different remember. The goddess of Beauty, Life, Love, Light, and alive animals. so yeah I'm already immortal, or I mean was. You see since Roy was destroyed my ability to live forever was taken away. Which sucks so much. Which I didn't tell anyone. I'm so hoping Alice doesn't see me dying anytime soon. I mean I would understand. So Yeah guess what..........no really guess what........come on guess already. Alice wants me to go shopping with her. If you didn't guess that then oh well. It's pretty predictable.

The only shop she wants me to go to is Victoria's Secret. Ugh. It' not like she isn't trying to make me more appetizing so Edward can jump the gun and we can do the dirty deed. anyways I tried getting out of the shopping trip but knowing Alice.....it never works. So I got up around ten o'clock and got dressed in some jeans and a Johnny Depp T-shirt.

(sorry gonna skip shopping trip)

We got back around 10 o'clock at night. I was dead tired. As soon as I walked into the Cullen's house I feel down. Which of course Edward caught me. Then some argument was going. "Alice you shouldn't do the things that you want not caring if anyone else wants to do it." Edward growled pulling me closer to him. "She enjoyed it." Alice snapped. "Alice she only enjoyed it because you force people to do what you want. Your a selfish uncaring sister." Edward growled as he brought me upstairs to the gold and black bed that was put into his room. I felt so bad for Alice. I mean yeah it's true, but I did enjoy it. I was tucked in and I had a nice dream. Edward and I were in the meadow having a picnic human style and nothing was wrong. No wolves no Volturi no me becoming a WHAT? I sat up in bed well tried too but was held by two strong cold arms. "what's wrong Bella?" Edward asked seeing my confused face. "nothing just a weird dream." I said. "Go back to sleep." Edward said as he sung me my lullaby.

The next day was perfect. Edward mentioned that we would take a picnic. Not remembering last nights dream I agreed and got dressed. Hours went by as we had fun together. The next thing that happened was that Edward was taller. WAIT TALLER. Which means my dream came true. "bella?" Edward asked worried. "Gaga." I said. "wait baby talk." I thought. "Oh boy were in trouble." Edward said as he brought me back. "  
Everyone Bella's been turned into a baby." Edward said confused and worried.

* * *

Please review and read my story if anyone has any ideas please put them in your review or private message me. Your help would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Answers and Complete

Dear Readers,

I know in some reviews people are asking me WTF is this story is about? Are you continuing? This story sucks and I'm sorry but it does! Oh I love this story please continue. Well I will continue but only for one more chapter. You're asking me why I'm discontinuing it. Well to be honest I lost my inspiration for writing this story. I appreciate all the people for all comments flames, and good reviews and the ideas for the story. I will take Britney10210's idea up though "Idea- sense Bella's immortal power was taken away she turns into a baby because she has to live forever or else everything will die and being reborn into a baby restores all of her powers." credit goes to her. Sorry about not making this story much longer, and for all the confusing parts. So please continue to hate me, or love me for how my story turns out. One more chapter left. After this one no more, and I'm not sure how long the chapter will be, but please accept any length given. Thanks for reading this message. Sorry I've decided to finish this story myself, but please read my other stories, and if you want me to write a story for you (one-shot, multi-chapter, yaoi, yuri, just ask, and let me know the details that way I can write it to your satisfaction).

Sincerely

bluefire101

Chapter 7: Answers

Edward's P.O.V.

I stared down into the cute and innocent baby face of Bella's. I'm not quite sure, and neither is Carlise why she has turned into a baby but we are determined to find out. I carried Bella back into the house and set her down on the couch surrounded by pillows so she wouldn't fall off.

"Carlise is there anything wrong with her?"

"Her vitals show normal, and she's healthy, but no there's nothing that shows why she turned into a baby."

"Nothing..." I stared at Bella and watched her survey the room with curiosity. She smiled at me and giggled. I gently lifted her up and held her close, taking her warmth for granted. No one was left in the room. I appreciated that fact. I felt as if the world had stopped to allow us peace and quite time alone. I decided to take a stroll along the house and show her every room, unsure if she has her previous memories or not.

"Bella this is the kitchen. A plain but clam peach color with light pink flower titles (I know not what the Cullen's house is really described as but I hope you like) covered the flower. Light gray marble counter surface , smooth to the touch.

I continued on to the living, dining room, and so on describing the designs , and purposes of all the rooms. (please use your imagination). Lastly we came to Bella's room. This was my favorite room out of the entire house. Her room was like a brightly lit room that I would call heaven. In the left corner was a medium sized desk with the newest laptop design available. A small twin sized bed with purple bed set. One book case full of books, another full of dvds. Posters of Paramore, Linkin Park, Led Zeppelin, Green Day (insert your favorite artists or designs for posters).

Ten minuted had me heading down the stairs back to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Edward I think we need to accept the fact that Bella may never regain her memories, or powers." Carlise said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and cuddled Bella closer to me. Rosalie looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, and Jasper tried to help calm me down but I fought him.

"I just need some time alone with Bella." I said as I turned and ran out into the forest with Bella in hands. I slowed down and sat in the grass holding her up and watching her smile and look about with curiosity.

"_All that has needed to be done has been done." _A voice whispered.

"Who are you?"

"_I am the one responsible for what has happened to Bella." _

"Why?"

"_The battle with darkness has upset the balance of order so to keep the balance fixed we turned Bella into a baby to restart the cycle."_

"How does that fix things?" I shouted

"_She is the one connected to life, love, light,and animals. So if she dies so does everything else. In order to keep the cycle running rebirth is the natural answer to our problems."_

"Will she ever regain her memories?"

Silence filled the air for a few minutes which unnerved me to the bone. I stood up looking around trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Peace is what we are meant for. Balance is our duty. Life is our power. Love is our strength. Light is our shield. Animals is our way to communicate with the species on the planet. For your question regarding whether she will regain her memories...You will know in due time. That is all, farewell Edward Mason Cullen."_

Silence was the only thing left. After listening to the voice I actually felt better about the situation.

"Come on Bella let's go home." I said as we walked back.

Well that's all. Thanks for reading sorry for the really long wait for an update, but I hope you enjoyed the ending. I'll probably get more this story sucked WTF was the point of this story etc...but okay bring it on. I'll also get thanks wish you made it longer. I'll appreciate any and all comments.


End file.
